bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Nicolao Jandro
Nicolao Jandro (勝利弁護人, Nicorao Jandro) is the Quinta (5th) Espada in the Espada Afilado. Personality Mannerisms & Habits Generally, Nicolao behaves in a polite, well-mannered and sociable manner. He serves as one of the more empathetic members of the Espada Afilado, contrasting to the cold and near sociopathic attitudes of others. He is more informal than most; although aware of his position and his superiors', he will occasionally address them by name rather than their rank. It isn't uncommon for him to get into brief scuffles with his more brash comrades due to personalities clashing. Despite being calm and composed under most instances, he can become easily irked whenever someone makes negative remarks about or undermines his scientific works. Taking this into account, he holds a constant air of confidence about himself almost to the point of arrogance in the face of his enemies. But because of his intellect and foresight, the backbone of his taunts is almost always justified. Although carrying a composed attitude in most of his battles, Nicolao consistently carries a certain amount of pride with him against his foes. He makes it a habit of jeering his enemies and provoking them not only to spite them, but to lure them within traps he has set up more easily. Common victims of his verbal assaults include adversaries of the ill-tempered and dim-witted kind (for obvious reasons). He even shows himself to be a little sadistic, willingly torturing his opponents even in circumstances where he doesn't have to.The War of Four: Ultimatum of the Immortals Flaws & Issues As intelligent and insightful as he can be, Nicolao does possess his flaws. Because of his logical approach to situations, he can become somewhat narrow-minded concerning the "big picture" of things. If he is faced with an unexpected variable, particularly when it threatens the situation, he is prone to breaking down into panic. He will lose the ability to think properly and act in a manner not too different from the likes of a cornered animal, making him victim to the more composed and tactful enemy. In addition, he prefers not to fight directly and mostly sticks to the sidelines, making him more vulnerable to physical combat than the rest of his teammates. Beliefs & Philosophies Unlike most Hollow, Nicolao doesn't carry a hatred towards the Shinigami. He believes racial grudges such as the one between Hollow and Shinigami and even what is between Hollow and Quincy is pointless, serving only to get in the way of "progress". As a matter of fact, he encourages coalition between races for the greater good and dislikes those who continue to fuel the conflicts. He cares little for honor and integrity in the midst of combat, more than willing to treat an enemy in the same manner as an object or a prize of war. But despite this, he cares very deeply for his comrades, especially his Arrancar allies. He takes a sincere amount of pride and confidence in his scientific role within the existence of the Espada Afilado, contributed to him having played one of the more important parts of Casilda's civilization. History Synopsis Bleach: The Children of Izanami Arc *Los Niños de Izanami: Despertar del Infierno *Los Niños de Izanami: Contención (mentioned) Bleach: The War of Four *The War of Four: Ultimatum of the Immortals *The War of Four: Recollection Post-WOF *El Sagrado Cruzada, The Queen Returns! Equipment *'Unnamed Rock Material:' As Nicolao himself states, this material makes up the foundation of the reconstructed Las Noches. This rock is meant to nullify the exerted reiatsu of certain things it comes across. Nicolao had modified it in order to nullify the abilities of Shinigami in the case they attacked. Powers & Abilities Immense Spiritual Power: As an Espada, Nicolao possesses a large amount of spiritual energy. Although not to the extreme degree of the top four Espada, his spiritual pressure is enough to induce fear into and even stun weaker entities. Genius Intellect: Nicolao is recognized as the "genius" of the Espada Afilado due to one of his most endearing traits - his smarts. In terms of tactics, he has a healthy sense of foresight and is able to think several steps ahead of his opponents. He takes special note to analyze his opponents, accurately determining their abilities, limits and the proper means to counter them. He played an important role concerning the evolution of technology in Hueco Mundo as well as the foundation of the Empresa Afilado's rule. The extent of his intellect is so great, he is able to effectively nullify certain abilities just by being aware of them. Body Modification: After his defeat at the hands of Kōin, Nicolao has made a lot of improvements to his own body in order to make up for his lack of combat skill. As by his own words, he has separated his body into the Pluses and Hollows he's consumed and reconstituted them into a "new" form, creating a single collective conscience that acts as one. This allows for several body-manipulating abilities, which are separated into two different "protocols". *'Occultus Protocol:' An ability described as Nicolao's "security system" for his person. It focuses on the use of tact, precision and accuracy in order to engage a target rather than brute force and strength. The abilities that revolve around it are referred to as "stages", which are activated whenever Nicolao vocally calls them out. Only one stage can be active at a time. The Occultus Protocol itself is activated with a vocal command. **'Stage One:' After detecting "foreign spiritual energy" within the area, Nicolao inserts a bit of his own spiritual energy to create instability and make the resulting blend explode to varying degree. The larger the "foreign energy" is, the larger the explosion will be. It can be avoided if the target has enough of a sharp sense to pick up the volatile energies and enough speed to move out of the way.El Sagrado Cruzada, The Queen Returns! **'Stage Two:' Whenever a physical attack is swung at him, Nicolao can focus on the momentum of the attack and take control of it. In this regard, he can divert the path of an attack, reverse it or stop it entirely. He can even harness that momentum and apply it from one object to another.El Sagrado Cruzada, The Queen Returns! **'Stage Three:' Nicolao's senses and reflexes are heightened, and his body is enhanced to some degree. While this stage is active, he can perceive and counter attacks with more precision and accuracy than normal. This allows him to provide a better physical defense, although this doesn't extend to energy-based attacks and blows that carry more power than his body can handle. **'Stage Four:' The final stage of the Occultus Protocol. Nicolao "connects" himself to the environment - more specifically, the bounty of spiritual energy that coats the atmosphere. With this stage active, his speed, his power and his strength are drastically boosted. It is unknown as to what extent Stage Four enhances his capabilities. *'Assimilation Protocol:' A system of abilities relating to Nicolao's new "collective conscience" form. It focuses on the use of brute force, power and overwhelming the enemy. The use of the Assimilation Protocol is emphasized with whenever Nicolao manipulates his own body, indicated by his vocal commands. The Protocol is not only limited to the entities making up his foundation; anyone who makes contact with him is subject to his control to varying degree. Prolonged physical contact results in further ground for control and further difficulty in fighting off his influence. Expert Swordsman: Although admittedly not his best combat trait, Nicolao has noticeable skill in the use of swordsmanship. He knows enough about the art of swordplay to defend himself and attack his opponents adequately, but not enough for him to be considered a master. He preferably holds his sword in one hand for strikes, only using two hands on occasion. Sonído Expert: Although not his strongest trait, Nicolao possesses considerable skill in the use of Sonído. He is very agile, capable of evading physical strikes made towards him with natural ease. Hierro: Like his Espada compatriots, Nicolao possesses a particularly strong Hierro. Weapons without enhancements will shatter, lower-level Kidō-based abilities will be negated and Shikai-level attacks will only scratch his skin. This is demonstrated when he takes a Kidō shot from Rey Dorado to the head without any scratches.El Sagrado Cruzada, The Queen Returns! Zanpakutō Former Form Infierno 'Espada (地獄のエスパーダ, Hell's Sword): Nicolao's Zanpakutō is uniquely different than that of his Espada allies. Initially, it is nothing but a wide and metallic colored handle with a blade that is barely thin. The hilt is flat-sided and in the shape similar to that of a snake's. However, upon his will, Nicolao can utilize its secret trait - a superheated plasma blade. This energized blade is unusually wide, comparable to the Zanpakutō of Tia Harribel's. The heat is enough to restrict regeneration and healing abilities for an opponent when he/she is cut with it, making it a dangerous weapon. *'Resurrección:' Infierno 'Espada's release command is Experiment (実験, Jikken). Afterwhich, he stabs himself in the chest with the plasma which causes it to dissipate. His body glows with his own spiritual energy for a moment, before he is revealed. He seems to have a more physically built physique, the only article of clothing worn is black pants. The nails on his toes and fingers seem to have grown considerably, and he now possesses bat-like wings on his back, as well as long horns on his head. He also gains a devil's tail. Overall, he holds the appearance of a demon. :Resurrección Special Abilities: As a primary ability, he can extend his fingers into sharp spears that retract and contract with rapid speed. With one swipe, he can cut through extremely sturdy materials and cause devastating wounds to his adversaries with one blow. A more frightening ability is one that does not give any hints to its usage. When he moves his toes in a manner similar to the way a puppetmaster would use his hands to work a puppet, a spike or multiple spikes of earth can spawn up from the ground, potentially catching a hapless opponent on one of them if not careful enough. When Nicalo is able to pierce his blade into his foe; he may set up a temporary 'time-bomb'. When this is activated; the impaled wound on the enemy; has a slow duration; causing the wound to grow in size; and secrete infections, preventing Regeneration. This is a side-effect of all Nicalo's piercing moves. :*'Lisiado' (lit, Spanish for Cripple) when Nicalo places an impaling wound on his enemy; he may insert a toxin into this wound. This wound cancles the effect of enlarging and infecting the wound from his special ability; but compensates for the lack of. The wound can be induced with a shrivvling compound; that causes the enemie's limb/body-part to become crippled; damaging bone; and hindering use of spiritual energy from being exerted in that field; or useful for when an dealt to the enemies primary wielding hand. :*'Eliminar la Sangre' (lit, spanish for Remove Blood) another ability based on implamenet, Nicalo pierces the foe; specifically near the chest. When this is done; he induces a blood-thinner compound into the enemies blood stream. Causing the foe to bleed much more easily; dwindle oxygen and cause various other gruesome side-effects. A sure way to notice the pain; is when the opponent begins to bleed out of their noise/ears consistanly; just by moving their bodies around. A nasty show; he may also choose to double the amount of blood-cells in the enemy; engorging their physical bodies, causing heart conditions, brain faults, and possible liver failure. Current Form After his defeat by Jinsoku Shokei, Nicolao underwent a self-induced "chemical surgery" in order to modify the properties of his own Resurrección. Unlike his previous form, which emphasized poison usage over anything else, this one encourages more direct combat. Perro Del Desierto (砂漠犬, Desert Dog') is the name of Nicolao's Zanpakutō. It takes the form of a nihonto with a partial jagged edge and leaf-like designs on the hilt. A small tassel hangs from the bottom of the hilt. *'Resurrección:' The release command for Perro Del Desierto is "Release the Hounds" (猟犬たちを解放, Ryōken-tachi o kaihō). Upon release, Nicolao's form shifts to one of a bipedal dog with a mostly skeletal visage and black muscle making up its back, shoulders and neck areas. Horns are situated on his head, his arms have razor-sharp claws for fingers and his legs bear resemblance to that of a goat's. He sports a lion-like tail. :Resurrección Special Ability: Perro Del Desierto's abilities are, in general, abilities comparable to the Menos-level Arrancar. He himself claims to dislike the form, as its emphasis on direct combat makes him forgo the need for intellect and strategy. Thus, he only relies on it as a last result. :*'Enhanced Sonído:' While in this form, Nicolao's speed increases by drastic levels. He is capable of performing leaps of considerable distances, although not to the level that complete Sonído masters. :*'Enhanced Strength:' Nicolao's physical prowess becomes a much more formidable trait while he is in his release. Physical blows can not only knock sizable objects, but carry the capability of shattering them completely. They can also knock back targets a great distance, potentially shattering bones. His claws can slice through most physical defenses and even sealed Zanpakutō. :*'Guito de Guerra' (スローガン, Rallying Cry): When Nicolao lets out a scream, a multitude of Menos-level Arrancar materialize within the combat area. There are always enough to be a nuisance for the opponent and are somewhat more difficult to kill than the standard Menos, still not comparable to more powerful levels of Hollow. Nicolao can use them for distractions or temporary shields against the attacks of his foes. In addition, the scream itself can harm whoever is unfortunate enough to be in Nicolao's proximity at the time. :*'Tormenta de la Aguja' (針の嵐, Needle Storm): Nicolao swings his claws out towards his enemy, launching them in the form of razor-sharp needle-like projectiles. They can be launched in the standard number of ten, or increase to an entire storm depending on Nicolao's will and exertion. Each of these needles are laced with acidic spiritual energy, making them capable of tearing through just about anything. Contact with living matter can cause the target to undergo a process in where the flesh rots off the body, thus providing a slow and painful death if the target is not outright killed by the initial contact. :*'Bomba de Veneno' (毒爆弾, Poison Bomb): Whenever Nicolao stops in a certain area, he can pool his spiritual energy into that particular area as a sort of "hidden bomb". This energy, laced with a chemically corrupted nature, will be hidden until the opponent enters the same area before making itself known in an explosion. The detonation of energy will result in the target not only suffering direct damage, but acidic effects, as well. Trivia Quotes References